Satisfied
by LetsMakePopcorn
Summary: From the moment she saw him she knew she had fallen in love. Elizabeta thought she would finally be satisfied. Oh, how wrong she was. Satisfied-Hamilton-ish


_So the moment I heard this song I knew I had to write something. Then this idea came into mind. I hope you enjoy the story. I don't own anything. lol I wish tho. Oh well. Also I couldn't come up with a last name for madeline and Elizabeta so I just used Doe._

* * *

"A toast to the groom!" Elizabeta cheered happily as she rose her glass in front of her. The crowd repeated her words.

"To the groom!" They all screamed happily. She smiled slightly.

"To the bride!" Elizabeth motioned to the bride who was sitting next to the groom. "From your sister!"

"To the bride!" The room cheered. The clinking of glasses could be heard as Elizabeth's drowned her glass down. She put the glass down on the table, and looked over to the groom.

"May you always be satisfied." Elizabeta tired to smile over at the bride. She picked up another glass, and drowned that one down again. Finally, she sat down and kept her glaze on the groom for a while.

He was happily chatting away with his lovely bride. She did indeed look beautiful.

With a sigh Elizabeta rose out of her chair, and walked to the nearest balcony.

"I will never forget that night." She whispered softly as she looked at her empty glass. A small laugh escaped her lips.

It felt as if she was taken back in time.

Elizabeta looked around, she was In her large ball room. The people around the room danced and chatted away. She scurried down the stairs and tried to look for her sisters. That's when he found her. Elizabeta in her life had never been left speechless, but when she saw this man she forgot her name. He said a hello and she couldn't vocalize her answer. She stood there in a daze.

"You strike me as a woman who's never been satisfied..." he spoke as he smiled at her. Elizabeta was taken back it took her awhile before she could answer.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean? You forget yourself." The young aristocrat picked her words carefully. The mystery man let out a laugh. He grinned at her, and she felt her heart flutter quickly.

"You are like me, I've never been satisfied." He told her as he looked around a fond look on his face. He smiled softly at her.

"Is that right?" Elizabeta raised and eyebrow in question towards the man.

"I have never been satisfied." He repeated his answer a small smile still on his face.

A thought crossed Elizabeta's mind. She took a step back and curtsied. "My name is Elizabeta doe." She pushed back small strands of brown hair and smiled happily at the man. He looked taken back but then grinned at her.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt"

Elizabeta had never heard of that family before in her life. She gave him a curious look, was he even invited to this party to begin with? Or did he sneak in? "Where's your family from?" She didn't mean to sound pushy or anything but she wanted to know. Gilbert let out a laugh and waved off her question .

"Unimportant. There's a million things I haven't done but just you wait, just you wait..." Gilbert trailed off with a confident grin on his face.

Elizabeta sighed softly to herself. She didn't know why she felt so light, so free. It felt great. It felt as if she could do anything and everything. Never in her life had she matched so quickly with anyone. Not to her sisters, friends, anyone. It felt amazing! Just three minutes of talking and she was already smitten. She just wanted to grab Gilbert's hand, and drag him away from this place. She wanted to spend every waking moment with him. She never thought she would feel this emotion in her life. It was so intense, and warm.

She watched as Gilbert moved around the room to talk to another lady. The lady smiled widely and laughed at what he said. That didn't stop Elizabeta from feeling what she felt.

That was until Madeline came into the picture.

Madeline quickly scurried over to her, and grabbed onto her arm. Elizabeta was taken back by the action she looked down at Madeline. A wide smile was on her face. Her face was a burning red and she eyes sparkled as she looked at her object of affection. Elizabeta felt a ping of worry in her. She hoped it wasn't what she thought. She moved her glaze to where Madeline was looking at.

She was right. Madeline's violet orbs were on Gilbert. They didn't move from that spot. That wasn't good.

Madeline stood on her tippy toes and whispered softly into Elizabeta's ears "that ones' mine." Elizabeta smiled softly at her younger sister. That still didn't stop the burning she felt in her chest. It felt as if something within her was breaking.

She bit her lip as she looked at Madeline. She looked to happy. So dare she say it? In love. The way her eyes glittered as she glaze moved around to look at Gilbert. Her cheeks became a rosy red each time Gilbert came closer to them. Madeline giggled, and smiled up to her.

There in that moment Elizabeta decided what she had to do. She was the eldest daughter of the Doe family. Her father didn't have any male children so she was the one who would have to marry rich to climb the social class, and by the looks of it Gilbert was penniless. That didn't stop her heart from quickening its pace when she looked at him.

With a sigh and smile Elizabeta detached herself from Madeline.

"Wait where are..?" Madeline whispered out quickly as she watched Elizabeta walk up to Gilbert. Madeline felt fear go through, what was she planning?

Elizabeta hooked her arm to Gilbert's and gave him a wide smile.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked her with a laugh. His eyes danced with curiosity.

"I'm about to change you life"

"Then by all means, lead the way" Gilbert grinned at her. Elizabeta walked towards Madeline who was visibly getting redder by each step. She turned her head around to not stare at them. Elizabeta wondered if she was doing the right thing. Being with Gilbert felt so right. Did she want to give this up?

Before she could find her answer they were already in front of Madeline.

"Madeline Doe. It's a pleasure to meet you." Madeline curtsied. Some of her blonde curls came in front of her face. She smiled happily at Gilbert, who returned it.

"Doe?" He turned to look at Elizabeta in question. He raised an eyebrow. She shrugged slightly

"My sister."

She stepped back when another thought came into mind. Gilbert most likely just wanted her to elevate his status after all she is a Doe sister. She had to deny the feeling she felt, maybe that why she introduces him to Madeline. Good job Elizabeta.

"Thank you for all your service." Elizabeta was brought back to realty to see the two having a conversation.

Gilbert gently cradles Madeline's hand. He leans down and presses a quick kiss on it. Elizabeta tried with her might not to show her pain. She tired to push down the heartache she felt. What helped a bit was the giggle that escaped Madeline's lips. She was happy

"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it." Elizabeta watched Gilbert's eyes glitter with the same feeling that Madeline's showed. She took in a deep breathe and tried not to show the pain that only increased. She needed to leave quickly.

"I'll leave you to it." With that she practically ran away.

She knows her sister like her own mind. If she would have told her that she loved Gilbert then Madeline would have stepped down. That's just how kind she is. No one will ever compare to her kid heart. She would pretend that everything was fine, and Elizabeta would call Gilbert her's. But she knew it would all be a lie. Madeline wouldn't be fine.

Elizabeta moved towards the open balcony floor. Closing the door behind her she leaned onto the rail and looked up at the moon. She knew that when she fantasies at night it would be Gilbert's eyes. She would fantasy about what could have happened if she would have stayed with Gilbert. Would she be happy? Would she be satisfied?

At least my dear Madeline's his wife; At least I keep his eyes in my life.

Elizabeta opened her eyes and moved back into the ball room. She smiled happily and grabbed another glass, and again trusted it in the air.

"To the groom!" She sang happily. "To the the groom!" The guests repeated her words

"To the bride!" She looked at Madeline with a fond smile. Madeline was smiling happily. Nothing could compare to her smile.

"To the bride!" Again the room echoed her words.

"From your sister. Who is always by your side, to your union. And the hope you provide, may you always be satisfied!" Elizabeta finished her speech with a hug to Madeline. Madeline let out a giggle of happiness. She kissed her older sister's Cheek as a thank you.

Elizabeta made an excuse to move out of the room. She leaned on the wall to focus on her heart. It was still breaking. But at least she will be happy as his wife. Looking up at the Ceiling Elizabeta knew he would never be satisfied.

At the same time she knew she would never be satisfied.


End file.
